


The Invisible Can Be Seen If You Look Close

by SpiderTeen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I don’t ship Allison and Luther, Or Vanya and Leonard, but I need to follow the storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderTeen/pseuds/SpiderTeen
Summary: On October 1st, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual in no way whatsoever, other than the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Eccentric billionaire, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made it his mission to collect as many of the children as he could.In the end, he only got eight.





	1. Chapter 1

_Number Eight lined up with her siblings and bit her lip. She was trying not to giggle from the funny faces that Six and Four were making and the fact that Five was having none of it. Seven was smiling slightly until Hargreeves walked into the room and then everything stopped. One and Three dropped their conversation and turned towards the man that they called Father. Two was already facing the front of the room, smiling at their mother, who stood in the corner next to Pogo. Sir Reginald Hargreeves stood in front of them and started to address them. “By now, you all know that I have called you here for some reason, and I will allow Grace to take over.” He walked out of the room and Eight rolled her eyes. It was so like their father to talk to them for a minute and then hand it over to their mother. Speaking of their mother, she came forward and smiled at her children, her lips parting slightly._

_”Happy Birthday children! Ten years is certainly an accomplishment, and I think that you deserve a special present! Pogo and I have decided that you will each be getting your own names!” She clapped lightly and started down the row. Eight puffed out her chest slightly and smiled a bit broader._

_One got the name Luthor, Two got Diego, Three got Allison, Four got Klaus, Five didn’t want a new name and stuck with Five, Six got Benjamin but asked to be called Ben, and Seven got Vanya. All of the names had to do with where in the world they came from, and Eight wondered what hers would be. When Grace finally reached her, Eight was flickering with excitement. Grace chuckled slightly and put her hands on her shoulders to keep Eight visible. “You have a very special heritage. You come from Greece, so we picked out a very special name for you. Worthy of the Greek Gods! Your name is now Hestia. Do you like it?” Eigh— Hestia smiled and enveloped her mother in a huge hug._

_“Thank you Mom. And thank you Pogo!” She let go of her mom and ran over to the monkey butler. She hesitated before he opened his arms in welcome and she hugged him too. Hestia then ran off to go tell Klaus and Ben what her new name was, for they had already left the room. She stopped and looped Vanya’s arm with hers, smiling at her sister brightly, before skipping down the hallway._

_*************************************_

A 16-year-old Hestia ran down the hallways of the Commission, trying to catch her brother before he went on another mission. She ran at a normal pace to not bring attention to herself, but couldn’t handle it anymore and ran at medium pace, skidding down hallways and crashing into walls. She finally found her brother in his 58-year-old body and ran up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Five jumped back a bit seeing as she appeared out of nowhere and then rolled his eyes. “Who are you and what do you want? I’m about to leave on a mission. You can tell The Handler that I’m about to leave if that’s what you’re here for.” Hestia took a deep breath before stepping back and turning mostly invisible. Five’s eyes widened at the sight of floating clothes and he stepped forward hesitantly. “Hestia?” He whispered before scooping her up in a hug. “Why are you here?” He asked her once he set her down.

”Remember when I disappeared when we were eleven? I got recruited and today’s my last day. And yours.” Hestia looked at him sternly. “You need to time travel back on your mission to help stop the apocalypse.” She put her hands on his shoulders again and shook him slightly. “Good luck.” She whispered before she ran off to go exit the commission once and for all.

Hestia said goodbye to everyone and then headed out to time travel to when her siblings were sixteen. She meant to time travel there, but she couldn’t stop thinking about about stopping the apocalypse. She realized her mistake too late as she got sucked into eight days before the apocalypse.

Time bent around her and she got compressed into a tiny square and then a ball. She unfurled herself and fell to the ground come rushing as she landed on the floor before standing up as her sight regained. She found herself in her old living room, but all of her siblings were grown up and staring at her. Hestia stood up, took a deep breath, and then collapsed on the floor.


	2. Guess I crashed a funeral. Whoops, sorry dad.

“Isn’t it obvious Klaus? He’s saying that one of us killed Dad.” Diego accused and shook his head as numerous protests from the others rose up as they started to leave.

“Klaus! Where are you going?” Luther asked pleadingly as he tried to get at least one of his siblings to stay, his eyebrows knitted together.

“Oh don’t mind me, just off to go murder Mom.” Klaus responded as he waved his cigarette around and twirled out of the room into the hallway. Suddenly, a blue light flashed in the room and disappeared just as quickly. A 16-year-old Number Eight thumped to the floor and collapsed onto the ground. She wasn’t used to going into the future, as she mostly worked on cases in Ancient Greece, where she had most of her knowledge. She stood up shakily as the siblings filed in and brushed her electric blue hair off of her face. She untangled some of it from her piercings and raised a hand to wave to her siblings (who were now staring at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws), like dropping into the middle of their living room was totally normal. Then, she collapsed again onto the ground.

Diego strode over quickly, picked her up, and placed her on the couch. He huffed and his hands slapped against his thighs as he started talking. “Well, I have no idea who she is, so I’ll watch over her unless someone wants to come forward and say ‘Hey this is my ______ and her name is _______ and I know where she lives so I can take her home now.’” Diego looked around at everyone. “No? Okay. I’ll just wait here then.” He plopped down on the couch and crossed his legs.

Klaus was the first one to leave the group and head to the kitchen, then Luther headed up to his room, Allison left to go to her room too, and Vanya went to go sit on the staircase in the other room. (A/N I forgot exactly what happened after the meeting and just kind of skipped to the dance scene. Sorry.)

Diego buried his head in his arms and groaned. His shoulders shook with silent laughter at how stupid the situation was and he looked up to get a better look at the unconscious girl across from him. She had startling electric blue hair that was pulled back into low pigtails with short bangs on her forehead and long bangs hanging by her ears. The ears in question had multiple piercings on them and were curved into an elven shape seemingly naturally. She had a tan skin tone and plump lips. She had a slight hourglass and was wearing jean shorts that hugged her legs comfortably. She was also wearing some sort of orange shirt from Camp... something. Diego could make out that the lettering in the second word was Greek from the myths that Hestia used to read to them that had Greek titles. She was also wearing pink lace-up ballet slippers and had a forearm band that held a knife. 

Diego eyed the knife and gently took it away from the band, leaving it to just be regular leather forearm band. On her other arm she had an abundance of bracelets with different charms. She was also wearing a big circle shaped locket that opened with a small key that she also had around her neck. Diego opened it carefully as to not disturb her and cussed up a storm in whispers as he saw what was inside. The picture was of him. Well, not just him. All of his siblings, including Hestia, Five, and Ben. The photo was taken when they were young, and Diego remembered it well. He looked at young Hestia that young him had in a mock-chokehold and then back to the girl on the couch. The photo. The girl. The photo. The girl. Photo. Girl. Photo = Hestia. Hestia was a girl. Girl, Hestia. Hestia, girl. Hestia. Hestia! 

Holy shit. 

Diego walked around the room in a daze before collapsing on the couch. He took his hands off of his eyes and looked back at the gir- no, he looked back at Hestia, before taking her knife out and launching it at the animal head on the wall.

Holy Shit.

He put his hands back in his head and groaned again, before opening his eyes slightly as his ears picked up a sound. A faint song was coming from what seemed to be Luther’s room and he stood up. Oh man he loved dancing! Diego started dancing random dance moves and didn’t realize that a certain someone was awake.

Hestia blinked her eyes open and looked over to see her idiot brother dancing ridiculously. She held back a laugh and her fingers went to curl around her knife. She froze when she couldn’t find it and she scoured the room with her eyes. She found it wedged into an animal head and sighed before shaking her head. She silently got up off of the couch and snuck away to get her knife down. She started to climb up the wall using objects and jumped for the animal head. She grabbed onto it, pulled herself up, pulled the knife out of the animal, and tried to figure out how to get down. She took another look at her ridiculous brother and snorted before getting into a comfortable position and laughing her head off.

Diego froze and looked up to where Hestia was sitting. She shook her head. “Nah man. Keep doing what you were doing. It’s hilarious.”


	3. Oh ho ho! Five’s back? Wow, what a shocker.

Hestia swung her leg off of the animal head and smirked. “You haven’t changed a bit, dear brother! Buuuuuuut guess what? I have! I can stand up for myself now. Don’t have to listen to the old man telling me to— uh never mind. But I guess he’s not here anymore, yeah?!” Hestia shrugged slightly and a smile played on her lips. Diego cleared his throat and crossed his arms. 

“Is that really you, Hest? How do I know that it’s you? Tell me what your personal training was.” He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. Hestia sighed.

“I will never tell you, as long as I may live, what that training was.” She deadpanned and Diego nodded.

“Ok, fair enough.” He went to open his mouth for another question, when all of a sudden the music stopped and a loud noise came from the courtyard. They rushed outside and gathered around their siblings. 

Hestia rolled her eyes when she saw what was happening. “Oh. It’s just Five being dramatic.” She cupped her hands around her mouth. “You can use the dang briefcase, ya moron!!!” Vanya jumped back slightly and Hestia flashed her a toothy grin before turning back to the portal just in time to see Klaus throw a fire extinguisher into the portal. She sighed and facepalmed as her brothers started arguing.

“What’s that gonna do?”

“I DON’T KNOW!”

Hestia slow-clapped at their stupidity. Old man Five dropped out of the portal and transformed into 13-year-old Five. Hestia took a step back and her eyes widened before she started giggling, covering it with her hand to try and keep it together. Everyone turned to her before turning back to Five.

“Shit.”

Hestia lost it.

<(Time Skip)>

They we’re all sitting in the kitchen, Hestia forgotten as all of the siblings questioned Five. He was about to leave when Hestia coughed loudly. “Hey guys, let’s talk about the the sibling who’s been missing for longer, and also appeared in a flash of blue light.” She imitated Luther’s voice and Five rolled his eyes.

”Yes everyone, let’s turn our attention to the random blue-haired girl sitting in our kitchen counter.” Hestia scrunched her face up and glared at Five.

”It’s better than white, Five-o.” She mocked and he growled. Luther put a hand out.

”Both of you, calm down. Blue, who are you? And why did you say missing sibling?” Hestia blinked and tilted her head before hopping down off of the table. She sighed and grinned.

”My name is Intangible. Better known to you as Hesti. Because you all refused to call me Hestia.” She smirked and dropped a smoke bomb before leaving and running to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I’m really happy that so many people like this story. I’ll try to update more, I do have an alibi though. I was at overnight camp for a week and wasn’t allowed my phone. Anyways, keep reading and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
